The Poison Rose of North Blue
by taylor.simon.144
Summary: Daughter of a famous Pirate from South Blue has decided after 16 years of life on the sea to finally join the Strawhat crew but not to help Luffy to become king of the Pirates or to even be their friends, her motive: revenge for a dead loved one killed by the marines. Will anything change her mind about her mindless revenge? Law/OC Trafalgar Law
1. Chapter 1

Run, that was all I could do to keep up with mother. I had just turned five today when all of a sudden my mother and I heard wailing coming from the animals of the winter island my mother and I had lived on since I was born. Mother started to usher me towards the other side of the island and soon I felt her shove her favorite cowboy hat on my head, looking up at her I saw her looking behind us with fear in her eyes. I then felt her hand grab my wrist as she broke out into a sprint towards the big boat called the "Siren's Call.'

"Mother what's going on?!" my 5 year old self cried out as she pleased my on the boat. "I'm sorry little Sirena, but the marines are coming! I have to get you off this island, no matter what happens to me they cannot get their hands on you, I'll die before that happens my little siren." She told me with a determined gleam in her eye. I saw we were nearing the icy coast where Mother's ship, the "Siren's Call", was waiting in her graceful glory. The yelling was way louder now and Mother rushed me to the dock and threw my onto the deck of the ship, landing with a thud I groaned softly and got up and rushed to the railing side and saw Mother untie the boat kicked it with so much force it lurched forward into the deeper water far away from the coastal shore I had grew on happily. "Know that I love you Sirena and that my spirit will be with you on your journey but now it is time for us to part, don't trust the marines, always follow your heart and instinct, and never tell anyone your full name! Look for Silvers Rayleigh in Sabaody Archipelago and tell him who you are, he is the only person you can trust! Good-bye my little siren!" I heard my mother yell as I watched her figure on the shore. A huge group of people came and circled my mother's figure and soon jumped her. I started to scream and cry as my mother fought off as many as she could but soon becoming over powered and forced onto the ground and a tall man came out of the trees and after a few minutes he lifted his right arm up and what seems like light shot out from it and hit my mother through her chest. Even from where I was I could see the blood that spurted out and her body falling to the ground, a sight that would haunt me forever. The Siren's Call slowly drifted away from the winter island into the cold, icy sea of North Blue, slowly I fell to the ground and leaned my back against the railing of the ship curling up into a tight ball, wrapping my arms around my legs and burying my head in my knees letting the tear flow freely down the sides of my face. My 5 year old mind was trying to rationalize what had just happened and what I had seen and experienced, closing my eyes tightly the memory of Mother dying repeated in my head in a never ending loop, then the image of the man that had slaughtered my mother came into my head. He was an incredibly tall man, middle aged with a medium amount of wrinkles on his face, and black hair. He also seemed to be wearing a large dark grey hat, dark grey gloves, a light grey pinstriped suit, and black collared shirt. I opened my eyes with a hardened glare and I made a vow to myself, my mother, and the North Blue, that I will scour the entire world till I find that man and kill him with my own two hands, no matter how long it takes. Taking my mother's cowboy hat off and looking at it, my very pale pink eyes filling with a determined and a liquid fire that oozed defiance against the marines and the world government, _just you wait Mother I'll make the whole world know my name! I'll make all those men who took you away from me regret that they ever came to our island. I'll avenge you Mother, I won't rest until I do and I'll destroy anything and anyone who gets in my way of completing it!_ "That is my dream! That is my wish and no one will stop me from doing it, you hear me!?" I yelled out across the sea towards the winter island where those scum were scouring it, looking for me. "This hat will be my treasure, the only treasure more valuable than anything in the world!" I declared looking down at the last thing I had of my mother other than the ship, I then placed the cowboy hat on my short, boyish deep ocean blue hair. "SOON YOU STUPID MARINES WILL KNOW AND FEAR THE NAME: BLACKWATER D. SIRENA, CUZ I'LL HUNT EVERY ONE OF YOUR STUPID ASSES FOR WHAT YOU DID!" I yelled out even more letting more tears fall and anger come out from my tiny body that was shaking from so many emotions.

I soon ran into the ship to the navigation room opening up the door I found tons of maps of places I had never seen before looking around I saw a book called "Navigation and the Instruments Required" going over to it I started to try and read it, soon I grew frustrated with the words I didn't know I ran to find the great cabin otherwise known as the captain's quarters and went in there. Dust covered the entire room and I looked around, my eyes caught sight of an old dusty picture, carefully taking it out of the frame I read the back out loud, "Me and the R-Roger Pirates after our battle with the Whitebeard Pirates, our prize was a devil fruit which Roger gave to me. From left to right: Blackwater D. Lore Lay, Gol D. Roger, Silvers Rayleigh, Crocus, Shanks, Buggy, Scopper Gaban, and Seagull." Flipping the picture over, I saw the triumphant looking people with mischievous grins and smiles, I soon found myself grinning seeing my mother with the happiest look I had ever seen on her face, like she had just done the greatest thing in the world, I gingerly stroked the picture and then looked about the room and noticed a chest. I walked up to the chest and opened it seeing it filled with handwritten books of all my mother's adventures and under them a large peach shaped tricolored fruit that swirled around it, looking at it curiously I sniffed it and brought it with me.

I went back up on the deck to see the fruit in the sunlight, it looked edible enough so I ate it, the fruit tasted so horrible that I almost blacked out from the disgusting taste of rotting flesh and the next thing I know is my skin is tingling and when I focused hard enough that a discolored barb would shoot out of my skin. Upon closer inspection it oozed out a clear liquid that dripped onto the wood panel of the deck and it slightly fizzled and burned into the wood half way before stopping. I stopped and looked back and forth between the barb and the floor in childlike wonder and smiled I had the power to take on those marines and make them pay!

It had only been a few days out at sea and I had very little food on the ship, I needed to get food on here fast but how? _Mother is this what you went through when you were at sea?_ I wondered in my head. At that moment I heard a thud and looked up to see an entire crew of pirates standing around me with smirks on their faces, "Well lookie here men, we got ourselves a little child who thinks she can be a pirate, lets show her who's boss and take her ship!" a greasy looking fat man said and the rest of them nodded and came running towards me knives and pistols in hand. "NO! Stop! Stay away from me" I yelled shutting my eyes tightly wishing for someone to help me, but I then I remembered that I was all alone and that it was time I had to fend for myself. I opened my eyes with a snap, this time filled with determination and a pale pink liquid fire in them. I let poisoned thorns burst from my body and watched as more thorns burst from the originals so as to hit every single one of them and injected them with a deadly poison cocktail killing them all instantly. Shaking and stunned for about 10 minutes I realized just what I had just done and tried to reassure myself that it had to be done. "They were going to kill me I had to kill them first or I can't get my revenge for Mother." I whispered to myself as I heave the dead pirates into the ocean.

Looking up I saw their ship and boarded it taking all the food and treasure they had on it and brought it back over to The Siren's Call. Setting everything up and doing a double check on the ship I had plundered and getting the rest of the pirates' bodies overboard, I dusted the brown overalls and white T-shirt I wore under it and wiped my forehead and set the other ship on fire and set sail seeing the plundered ship burn brightly on the surface of the cold North Blue sea. Waiting for ships to come and try to plunder me was how I survived until I was able to navigate and sail the ship correctly and read everything was the only thing I could do before I could get my revenge.

It had been 16 years since then and the Siren's Call has long since retired I had built a new ship called "The Thorned Rose" and I have made a pretty big name and bounty of 450,000,000 Beri in the last year for targeting, attacking, and killing the people on Marine ships, apparently it's very illegal to exact revenge on the people who took everything from you. I still have found the man, who murdered Mother, but I will, and I'll also find Silvers Rayleigh just like she wanted me too.

I snapped out of memory lane when there was a huge crash and I rushed out on to the deck of the ship and saw someone rise from the dust, "Haha! Wow I guess I stretched a little too far! Huh? Who are you?" the figure asked as the dust cleared to reveal a boy in a red vest and blue short dawning a straw hat, Monkey D. Luffy, "I'm the captain of the ship you just landed on Mr. Strawhat." "Whoa Cool! Where's your crew though?" he asked looking around slightly confused. Looking at him blankly I stated "It's only me aboard this vessel and now apparently you." I said tonelessly. Suddenly I noticed he was gone from the spot he was just at and on the opposite side of the ship and disappearing and reappearing at different places to where my eye twitched and I sat in a chair on the deck and watched him. _Well this is going to be an interesting day at least._ I thought to myself as I leaned back in the chair relaxing and watching Strawhat look at all the sites of the ship.


	2. Water 7 and Decisional Blues

My left eye twitched in annoyance as the idiot, known as Luffy, was jumping around all the areas and places in my ship like it was his first time on one. "Are you done?" I asked blandly letting the shadow from my hat hide my eyes. "Huh? Oh sorry! So since it's just you on this ship what do you do for fun?" he asked as he walked up in front of me. "Fun? There is nothing fun **to** do; I have to be on the lookout for marines, sea kings, and other pirates that come trying to kill me." "That doesn't sound fun," he pouted then realized something, but before he could say anything we heard people getting onboard turning my head and eyeing whoever it was, only to see it was another ship and three of their members boarding mine. My eyes narrowed slightly as I scrutinized the new people.

There were 3 men and 1 woman. The first man had very short moss colored hair black eyes and carried 3 swords, Roronoa Zoro former pirate hunter. The second man had a long nose, very odd circle eyes, very thin as well as lanky and medium-length black curly hair, I did not know nor care who he was. The third man was a slim, yet muscular, long-legged young man with blond hair that was over the side of his face and a swirled eyebrow, he had on a black suit and North Blue dress shoes, _excellent choice_, but yet I did not know him either ergo I did not care to. The last and final person I could see so far was a young, normal-sized and skinny girl, with orange hair and light brown eyes that many would consider to be very attractive or even beautiful, and like the previous two, I did not know nor care who she was.

"Zoro, Ussop, Sanji, Nami! You guys have to totally check this out! This lady sails all by herself!" Luffy said excitedly only to be hit in the head by the former pirate hunter, "You idiot! Don't you know who that woman is!?" the girl yelled at him angrily. "Uh nope, does it matter?" came his clueless reply. I found myself leaning against a barrel and closing my eyes to block out the annoying voices of the five trespassers on my ship. "That's Blackwater D. Sirena! She known to kill any marine she sees!" the one with the long nose said. "Oh look I have a fan." I stated sarcastically, looking at them from the corner of my eyes. Getting off the barrel I had been leaning on I turned towards them and set my eyes on the long nosed man, "So tell me, what has been told to the general public, hmm? I have yet to see my wanted poster, so do tell, what wonderful little title did those puny Marines give me hmm?" I asked in mock curiosity. "She's called 'Poison-Rose' Sirena," before the long nose could say anything the orange-haired girl had already answered me. "Whoa! COOL! You gotta be one of my nakama! We'll totally be able to find One Piece if we have a hunter!" "And, pray tell, why would I want to waste my time by becoming one of your nakama?" I asked the strawhat wearing buffoon with a raised eyebrow. "Yep! If we have a hunter on board it brings us closer to finding One Piece!" I thought his face was going to crack at the wide grin he was making. _Hmm, should I go with them? The Strawhat Pirates have been pissing off the most marines as of late, meaning I'll run into more marines then I usually do. That means I have a higher chance of find that man._ I thought to myself with a smirk. "Fine, count me in," I said with a dangerous gleam in my eye, "just let me get somethings and we can go to your ship." "Haha sure!"

I walked into my quarters and picked up a large rucksack, loading my clothes into it, I went to the desk and picked up the picture of my mother that I had found 16 years ago. I went over to the trunk that use to hold all of mother's logs and opened it up taking out the single book that now resided in there; I had long since destroyed my mother's log books. The book was very large, and very thick with pages. It held all of my mother's logs as well as mine from when I first started out on the sea. I had very small handwriting and I used that to my advantage, I had not even gotten to the middle of the book yet. I even wrote in a strange language, one that Mother had taught me before she died saying she learned it when she was at her home island in West Blue, so that no one would be able to read it. I picked up the log book and placed it in the rucksack along with some other things and headed out, grabbing two flintlock pistols on the way holstering them on my waist.

"Done Mr. Strawhat, let's go." I said as I boarded their ship, taking notice that the former pirate hunter was giving me a suspicious look. I noticed there were two other people in his crew that I had yet to me. A woman that was tall, slender, yet athletic woman with shoulder-length black hair. In the manga, her eyes are brown with dark, wide pupils. And was that….a blue nose reindeer?_ I don't even wanna know_ I thought to myself as I tried to smile at them but failed, I never was one to show actual emotion, it came out as a smirk. "Alright everyone we got a new nakama!" Mr. Strawhat yelled out excitedly. Soon the next hour was spent on introductions and dreams. "So what's your dream Sirena?" Robin asked with curious eyes peering over to me, I stopped. _My dream?_ I thought to myself, _my dream is to avenge Mother, to take down and kill the man took her from me, but can I tell them this? No, I can't, I can't take the chance that they will refuse me. _I remembered something just then, it was before Mother's death, I had told her I wanted to be a Scientist and Botanist, so that I could study plants and poisons and use them to my advantage. I had even collected botanical poisons and herbs cataloging them for the past 16 years, my devil fruit enabled me to create any kind of poison I thought of and the poisons possibilities are only limited to my imagination and creativity.

"My dream is to become the greatest Scientist in the world!" I said with a genuine smile and looking up at the rest of them. "That doesn't explain why you attack and kill marines." it was Zoro who said this, "Marines don't care about the environment, they only care about three things, much like a pirate does: Booze, Women, and their Goals," my eyes hardened and the pale pink liquid fire blaze behind them as I said my next words, "pirates and wild organisms are clear in their motives, but a marine, a marine's true character is hidden behind their protector of the people façade. In my personal experience, marines are far worse than what they make pirates out to be to the public and for that they should die." My lips turned down into a venomous scowl as the memory of Mother dyeing by that marine's hand replayed in my head. "You sound like you have a bad history with them." "I do." At that the conversation ended there and everyone went to their own spots on the deck of the 'Going Merry'. I looked towards my old ship and lifted one of flintlock pistols, aimed at an oiled filled barrel, and shot it, causing my old boat to combust into flames. I turned my back and faced north where my mother lied. _This is it! From here on out nothing will stop me from my dream!_ I thought to myself closing my eyes and smirked softly.

We had been on the sea for about 4 days now and I found that I genuinely liked Ms. Robin, she reminded me a lot of my mother, when I asked which blue she came from she hesitated at first until she said finally told me that she was from West Blue. She seemed surprised when I told her that my mother was from there as well from an island called Ohara, but she left the Island 30 years ago. Soon we were talking about what my mother did after she left. I told her my mother sailed around as a pirate and eventually joined the Roger pirates about 3 years after she left Ohara. I had even told Ms. Robin some of my own past, telling her I was 21 and that I was a native of North Blue. We had even gotten into talking about archeology. Before we could talk anymore we were interrupted by the sight of Water 7, it was like a water utopia. When we docked we all went our separate ways for whatever we needed, I went to the market district and into an Apothecary store and an alchemical store as well getting all the scientific equipment needed.

After I had finished buying the much needed equipment I walked out of the store to come face to face with a group of men yelling something about how they are the Frankie family and how they were bounty hunters coming to capture me and get the reward for my bounty. Unparsed, I stared at them blankly, "Yeah, well good luck with trying to capture me" I started to walk off leaving them shocked and stuttering, but they didn't stay like that for long. Next thing I knew they were jumping on of me, "Sorry boys, but if you want that at least take me to dinner first" I said blandly and let my barbs come out hitting each one of them and injecting them with a minor paralysis serum, not really in the mood to drop bodies at this particular moment in time. I looked around me at the fallen fighter and sighed "There isn't anybody really strong enough to take on anymore…"

I found myself looking out across all of Water 7 sitting at the top fountain of the island, being at the highest point of the entire place I could see for miles. Closing my eyes, I let an old melody, which was sung to me by Mother, drift through my lips like velvet:

_This isn't what I expected. No, not even close._

_Did no one think to give me a warning?_

_Yes, of course I look like I've seen a ghost._

_That's the realization dawning._

I thought back to Mother's logs as I let her song flow through me, she wrote that it felt nice to travel with a group of pirates than just to being by yourself.

_Here in this shaded room I think to myself_

_Where has this trail got me going?_

_I'm told it was made for me, made for no one else._

_I'm told the pressure isn't showing_

I never once showed hesitation when it came to any of my decisions, but why am I questioning myself from my decision from just 4 days ago? Am I afraid of getting too close to these people? Or am I afraid that if I tell them my real goal that they will rid themselves of me, causing me to be alone.

_We're building up to the count down_

_And every eye turns my way _

_Technically, I could back down_

_But what am I supposed to say?_

The face of every marine and pirate I had slaughtered came into my head at that moment, how was it that I could kill a man in cold blood like that and yet I find myself questioning my own decisions.

_A thousand angels are coming to get me_

_A thousand voices are haunting my sleep_

_There's no escaping this fight; they control it_

_I try to run. Though I hide, I am seen._

I made a name for myself, I shouldn't question myself, I've been alone for 16 years and I still am, these strawhat pirates only need me to hunt down One Piece. I don't need friends or comrades I need revenge. I just have to continue anyway I can and use what is at my disposal.

_I've made it this far and I can't believe it's true_

_It's hard to imagine what I've done_

_I know it gets harder but I will see this through_

_Because I know I must not run_

_And though I'm dangerously hanging by a thread_

_I will still find a pathway home_

_There may not always be someone by my side_

_But I'm told that I am not alone_

_I feel like I'm coming around_

_I feel like I can face these days_

_But still I faintly hear the sounds_

_And they won't go away_

_A thousand angels are coming to get me_

_A thousand voices are haunting my sleep_

_There's no escaping this fight; they control it_

_I try to run. Though I hide, I am seen._

_A thousand angels are coming to get me_

_A thousand voices are haunting my sleep_

_There's no escaping this fight; they control it_

_I try to run. Though I hide, I am seen._

_A thousand angels are hijacking my world_

_A thousand eyes watch as I start to scream_

_And every angel will fight for the same end_

_A thousand angels are coming for me_

_A thousand angels are hijacking my world_

_A thousand eyes watch as I start to scream_

_And every angel will fight for the same end_

_A thousand angels are coming for me_

_(On and on and on they go)_

_A thousand angels are coming to get me_

_(They're starting to surround)_

_A thousand voices are haunting my sleep_

_(On and on and on they go)_

_There's no escaping this fight; they control it_

_(What's hidden underground)_

_I try to run. Though I hide, I am seen._

_(On and on and on they go)_

_A thousand angels are hijacking my world_

_(They're starting to surround)_

_A thousand eyes watch as I start to scream_

_(On and on and on they go)_

_And every angel will fight for the same end_

_(What we hide underground)_

_A thousand angels are coming for me_

_A thousand angels are coming to get me_

_A thousand angels are coming for me_

_A thousand angels are coming to get me_

_A thousand angels are coming for me_

I opened my eyes after letting the song drift onto the wind and float out to the north. I stayed there for the next couple days and watched from afar as the Strawhat crew wreaked havoc on Water 7 and took down CP9, pretty amusing really. We even got a new ship apparently and crew member. When I arrived to meet up with the rest of them I was bombarded with questions the main one being: "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" from all of them. I looked at them with a raise eyebrow and pointed to the fountain at the top of Water 7 and walked past all of them to get on the new ship. "Well? Are you guys coming or not?" I asked looking back out of the corner of my eye seeing their shocked expressions, "We almost died while you were relaxing at a fountain. Why the hell didn't you help?!" came Ussop's angered yell. "Well I didn't feel like dropping bodies besides I ran out of energy just as I got to the top. I have a weakness too you know" I said yawning loudly and walking into the barracks.


	3. Reminders and Surprises in Sabaody

While sailing Mr. Roboman, whose name was Franky, found a barrel that was an offering to the sea god. Those idiots thought it would be good to open and take the offering for themselves, "You know if there really is a sea god, do you really think he'd appreciate you taking his offerings?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow and turning my head slightly to look at them from the corner of my eye. They ignored me and continued trying to open it. A red light came shooting out when they were successful, I looked over boredly only to come face to face with a skeleton with an afro. "May I see your panties?" it asked me, letting out an exasperated sigh, I closed my eyes, "Third door on the right they're in the top drawer," I stated blandly and looked back out at the sea, "Just fold them back up when you're done." I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned only to get smacked the face by an angry, red faced Nami, "Is there any reason why you slapped me?" I asked, "How could you let see your panties Sirena?!" She yelled and I let out a mischievous smirk as Robin let out a small amused smile, "Nami, I didn't tell him where my room was." "Then whose room did you give him directions to?!" "Franky's." Everyone on the deck grew quiet, and I could not help myself, I just had to laugh, "SNRK! You thought I'd tell him where my underwear was?! HAHAHA! PFT!" I found myself laughing so hard I ended up on the floor, tears running down my face and blurring my vision. Soon Luffy started to snicker and Zoro chuckled until the rest were full on laughing and the rest of the crew followed in the laughter.

My laughter soon died away as well as the goofy grin plastered on my face. _I shouldn't be laughing about anything. I have to avenge Mother, not develop unwanted feelings of friendship with these people. They'll only leave or be taken from me like Mother was…_ soon after everyone quit laughing, Luffy asked Skeleton known as brook to join the crew. I sort of zoned out after that and began to doze off on the head of the forecastle.

Soon I was awakened by something touching me, cracking my left eye open I looked at what it was. _Oh, _it's_ just a zombie… _my eyes shot and I let out all my poisonous, branching prongs out of my body piercing through all the zombies around me. "What the fuck did I miss?!" I yelled only realizing that it was just me, all alone, "Well… Shit." I muttered as I started dropping zombie body after zombie body. "Where the hell are these things coming from?" I snarled as more kept appearing than I could keep up with. "FUCK THIS!" I yelled and tensed my body as I shot even more prongs that protruded more all filled with a nerve paralysis poison. "Heeheehee! Wasn't that fun!~" I heard someone sing out. Swiftly turning I saw an Okama, he had long sea gran hair and black eyes and in a big poofy black dress. "Who the hell are you?" I said deadpanned. "I," he did a strange twirl in the air that brought the dress up enough to show off the neon pink thong he was wearing, "am the great Kotone! And I shall give you a most beautiful death! ~" he sang out happily. "Yeah uhm, I highly doubt that." I deadpanned.

I noticed as mist started to thicken so much that I couldn't see a foot in front of me. "Sirena… Sirena…" I froze as I heard a gentle voice call out my name. "M-Mother?" I stuttered, and I saw a feminine figure walking towards me, soon the woman became clear. She was tall, slim with little curves, very plain features. Straight black hair that went down to her mid-back and dull brown eyes. "Hello little Sirena." She smiled softly at me and hugged me. I felt that familiar maternal warmth that I had not felt for 16 years. It the warmth was interrupted by a searing stabbing pain in my back, "You disgusting vermin! I should have never had you! You look so much like that monster! You're nothing but a constant reminder of what those stupid marines did to me!" my mother yelled as the stabbing continued. "You're nothing but the outcome of a rape!" I felt a sharp pain in my heart at her words, "M-Mother?" "You look absolutely nothing like me! You look almost completely like that pig who fathered you!" I clenched my eyes shut and released the thorns from my body impaling my mother, "and this is how you repay me?" She asked as a line of blood fell from the corner of her lips. I released even more thorns by branching out from the previous ones until the hit something other than my mother "AUGH!" I heard a man yell and the mist disappeared, along with the image of my mother replacing it with a zombie.

Looking over to towards the Okama that I had just impaled with my poisonous thorns, "How did you do that Okama" I demanded slowly. "M-my devil fruit power makes me use the things closest to people's heart to kill them, p-please I beg of you don't kill me…." He begged. I glared dangerously as my lips up into a cruel sneer, "Don't kill you? You just used my dead mother to try and kill me, that means more than death" I said and started to inject a mix of many different poison mixtures into his body loving the way his screams echoed as I continued my torture on him for the next few hours.

It had been a long while after my fun and I had fallen asleep on the forecastle once again after cleaning up the mess. I was shaken awake by Zoro, "Hmm you guys back already? I asked, "Yeah did you just sleep the entire?" "Yep." I watched from my spot as we left to continue our journey while secretly smiling to myself a loan barrel in the see in the corner of my eye a bloody hand sticking out of the top.

I soon found myself in a deep sleep but watching an old man with greying ocean blue hair and pale pink eyes talking to the same man who killed Mother in completely different attire than the one from 16 years ago. "Vice-Chief Arnav, it would seem that the Siren's child has joined the Strawhat crew, what do you wish for me to do?" "I want her captured and brought straight to me, I don't care what you have to do just do it, it's about time I see the last siren in the world, and dispose of it myself."

I woke up with a start to see a mermaid and a fish man, "Okay what the hell did I miss?" _again…_ I was soon informed of how long I've asleep and that we were almost to Sabaody Archipelago._ Sabaody Archipelago, the place where Mother told me I'd find Rayleigh._ I watched as we arrived to the bubble inhabited island and docked in the lawless zone. I jumped off and landed on the dock when I heard Nami ask me, "Hey where are you going?!" "There's someone I have to find here I'll be back shortly!" I yelled up to her and walked off. "Seriously for someone with a fearsome like hers, she sleeps more than Zoro and we haven't even see her fight, could she really be that powerful that she doesn't feel fear or that lazy?" I head Ussop say. I flung my arm back and released a small throwing dagger that imbedded itself in the wall right next to Ussop's head, "EEK!" I turned my head to look at him and smirked, "It's neither of those things, Mr. Ussop. It more or less relies on the basis that most people are intelligent enough to know when someone is out of their league. The reason why I sleep so much is to conserve the energy that I need to use my devil fruit." "Geeze, what kind of childhood did you have to make apathetic towards people and their lives?" I heard Zoro say. I bowed my head so that the rim of my hat hid my eyes while a sorrowful and pained frown marred my lips, "I didn't have a childhood Mr. Swordsman." I answered him quietly but he still heard, they all heard. "What how can you not have a childhood? I heard you tell Robin about your mother what did she make-" "SHUT UP!" I yelled turning my entire body towards them, "DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE MY MOTHER OF ANYTHING! She tried to protect me from those evil marines! And they killed her in front of me! I was left alone on a ship with no one there to help me or make me feel better; I didn't have time to play like a normal child! I had to avenge my mother! And this place has the person she told me to find before she died!" I panted heavily as my body shook and I felt something wet slide down my cheeks, tears…I was crying. "My father was a marine, who raped her and I was the result of that rape, a never ending reminder to her of that! I look nothing like my mother; I look exactly that bastard marine! I didn't even inherit Mother's body shape, she was slim and plain looking while I the curves and hourglass shape. I never got Mother's straight black hair and dull brown eyes! No, instead I got," I tore off the cowboy hat letting my ass-length fell from its nesting place, "this stupid unruly, wolfish ocean blue hair and pale pink eyes! I only have 2 thing left of my mother." I ran off before they could say anything. Pulling my hair back up and placing my hat back on I continued running until I ran smacked dab into someone…make that something, "Oh I'm sorry are alright?" I looked up to see a talking polar bear. "What the hell?"


End file.
